Monster World
by BNSF1995
Summary: In a world where God has intervened and stopped the Angels, a new threat has risen. Now, NERV is in a new war with an enemy even more nightmarish than the Angels. Fortunately, Godzilla has returned after having disappeared in 1995, and he is humanity's champion. Prepare yourself for a journey into a world you thought you knew, but has changed for good.
1. Prologue

What if I told you about a world where what you thought you knew was wrong? That's the gist of the world you are about to enter. It is a world of action, adventure, science fiction, romance, and even humor. A world shrouded in mystery, where everyone is waiting for the next surprise. A world…of monsters. That is what our story is about.

This…is **Monster World**.

* * *

><p>This brand-new fanfiction series is a crossover between the <em>Godzilla<em> movies, the works of H.P. Lovecraft, and the infamous anime _Neon Genesis Evangelion_. Note that this prologue being posted on Godzilla's 60th birthday is no coincidence.

First off, some things to note. I have never watched NGE, and probably never will. But I have read enough about the series to know the basic premise. I've also never read anything by H.P. Lovecraft, but I can tell you that the Great Old Ones are the new Angels. But they're not the only villains. No, we also have all of Godzilla's classic enemies. And his allies. And the vehicles.

As for timeline placement, this series basically goes like this: Godzilla, Godzilla Raids Again, Godzilla 1985, Godzilla vs Biollante, Godzilla vs King Ghidorah, Godzilla vs Mothra, Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla II, Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla, Godzilla vs Destoroyah, the 1998 remake, and NGE. However, in this story, episodes 25 and 26 are ignored. Rather, God himself intervened and told the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Turns out there was nothing related to Adam and Lilith or any other bullcrap along those lines. The Angels were inhabitants of Heaven who were seduced by Satan with promises of great power and wealth. Second Impact, on the other hand, is also not related to the Angels. It was just a Near-Earth Object that just so happened to occur right when the seas became deadly.

As for the characters, after the Angels were defeated by God's intervention, almost all of them went to therapy. I say almost because there are exceptions. The patients needing the most help were Shinji, Asuka, Misato, Gendo, and Ritsuko. It worked just fine for Shinji, Asuka, and Misato, but had no effect on Gendo. So, God went in to rewire his mind and make him a better father/person. Ritsuko…has become a mad scientist (we'll pick up that plot-thread later on). Rei didn't require therapy. All they did was stop the drugging that suppressed her emotions…and memories. Yeah, she's not a clone. There were never any clones to begin with. And those clones in LCL tanks were just wax dummies made up to look like Rei. The cloning jazz was just a cover-up for NERV's advanced medical procedures. And about the memories, drum roll please…Rei is really...

Shinji's twin sister. Makes sense, right? Tell me it makes more sense than that cloning bullcrap! On another note, Rei is our comic relief.

Note that the Zilla Fanon Wiki has a page related to this series. DO NOT GO TO THIS PAGE IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS. It's basically my notes, and is written as if it were an actual TV show that aired between 1998-2004.

Also, if you see people like Kaji around, there's a good reason. Gaia, the spirit of Earth, reset Earth to how it was before Second Impact. In effect, this means the world has been reset to 2000, even though the current year is 2015. People killed during what is now called the Angels Crisis were resurrected…except Yui and Kyoko. Their souls are still trapped in the Evas. Not that is matters anymore, because the Evas operate on different technology. Gone are neural links and sync rates. Now, it's all a matter of hooking up to the Eva and using your mind to control it. Oh, and the pilots now have to wear helmets for their safety. These are pressure helmets meant for use in conjunction with the ejector seats. The Plug Suits have also been repurposed as pressure suits that also have sensors monitoring a pilot's status.

The Evas themselves have upgrades. They now have missile tubes in their chests that allow them to launch N2 (non-nuclear) missiles. The N2 Mines were mothballed due to the need for more accuracy. The coup de grace, though, is the ankle-mounted scramjets allowing flight, hovering, and a larger degree of maneuverability. Almost all of the familiar features are still there, such as the weaponry (which is now all laser-based), the D-Type equipment is still in service, and the launch system is still in use, though with the scramjets, there now exists an alternate method of launch.

As you may have guessed, Cthulhu is the main antagonist. And yes, he does talk (don't worry, though, Godzilla doesn't). Since I wrote the original Wiki page as a series that premiered in 1998 and ran until 2004, whenever Cthulhu speaks, imagine Tony Jay's voice.

But Cthulhu's Army of Old Great Ones is only one of the factions. There is also the Earth Defenders (led by Godzilla), the Earth Defense Force (formerly G-Force), the Invadors (an alien race with the likes of King Ghidorah, Gigan, MechaGodzilla etc.), and the Mutant Horde (led by SpaceGodzilla and made up of a ton of Redshirts like Kamacurus, Ebirah, Titanosaurus, and Zilla; all will be explained, and is explained in my notes on Zilla Fanon Wiki).

I already figured out the monster designs. Godzilla fans will know which designs I'm using just by the name:

Godzilla is MogeGoji

Anguirus is ShoshingekiAngira

Rodan is HeiseiRado

Mothra is HeiseiMosuImago/HeiseiMosuLarva

King Caesar is ShodaiShisa

Baragon is the SokogekiBara (anachronistic, I know, but the design was made for the series in my universe)

Varan is the design eventually used in Godzilla: Unleashed

King Ghidorah is HeiseiGhido at first, then SokogekiGhido later

Gigan is ShodaiGigan, then FinalGigan later on

Zilla is ShodiaJira

* * *

><p>That's the basic gist of this series. Stay tuned for the first chapter! It's gonna be a fun ride, and I hope you'll be along for the ride as we follow the battles of NERV, the adventures of Shinji, Asuka, and Rei, and of course, big mystery: what will happen next?<p> 


	2. The Beginning

**A/N: Here it is. The first chapter of Monster World. I wanna try to keep to schedule of new chapters every Monday, but I can't keep any promises as I'm slated to start job training soon.**

**On with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Oh, hello! I didn't hear you come in! Welcome to my humble abode! My name is God. And before you start with the accusations of religious indecency, know that I'm a God who represents the deities of every religion and their pantheons. Since this is a story and not a video, imagine that I look and sound like Patrick Stewart. And at no point does the author wish to imply he is playing God.<p>

Anyway, this is a story about a world. A world you thought you knew, but has been changed. Now, where do I start? Oh yes. Episode 24 of _Neon Genesis Evangelion_. Things never looked so bleak for humanity. People were dying and the Angels were winning. I myself had awoken from a coma Satan had put me in during a fight (the very fight that caused Second Impact). When I saw what was going on, I was abhorred at what Satan had done to the Angels I once called my children! Satan had seduced them to his side with promises of immense power and wealth. So, I brought the hammer of justice down upon the planet, redeeming the Angels still rampaging in Tokyo-3. I then appeared before the world, filled them in on all the details, and then restored to the world to the state it was in before Second Impact. I myself stayed on Earth for some time to help with recovery.

Everyone you know and love was either saved or resurrected. Except Yui and Kyoko. Their souls are still trapped in Units-01 and 02. NERV personnel, such as officers, technicians, and especially Eva pilots, went to therapy. These sessions were very fruitful. Lives were improved. Trauma was alleviated. And bonds were forged.

NERV itself continued to function even after I intervened. New upgrades to the Evas were carried out, such as chest-mounted missile tubes (launching N2 Missiles), and ankle-mounted scramjets (they were Kaji's idea) allowing flight, hovering, and all-around improved mobility. I myself assisted in creating a new control method. Neural links and sync rates became a thing of the past. Now, it was a matter of hooking up to a plug and using your mind. Just think the action in your mind, and the Eva will do it. The mouths of the helmets can now freely move so the Eva can roar and intimidate opponents. For the other changes to the Evas, such as the new ejection system and the new purpose of the plugsuits, I refer you to the prologue.

Though the Angels were defeated, threats of other destructive forces remained. Ships sailing in the South Pacific had reported sightings of kaiju (Japanese for "monster"), mainly members of the more numerous species such as Ebirah and Gezora. Fortunately, no ships had been sunk yet, but the United Nations wouldn't take chances. They set about reforming the G-Force organization, renaming it the Earth Defense Force and reactivating the MechaGodzilla they had built from the remains of MOGUERA following SpaceGodzilla's defeat in 1994. This unit, named MechaGodzilla 2, would have been used against the Angels had Gendo not sabotaged it to avoid rendering the Evas obsolete. Besides that, the EDF had created another MOGUERA, as well as a new robot based on older designs for Jet Alone. They even used the working title: Jet Jaguar. JJ was programmed to learn, and soon, he could change his size at will.

But everyone was asking several questions: why did the kaiju disappear when the Angels appear? Will they attack again? And most of all: where is Godzilla?

* * *

><p>The answer came one day in June of 2015. It had been several months since I had intervened. The world was at peace. Stocks were way up, and gas prices were way down. The term "third-world country" was anachronistic. NASA, JAXA, and ESA had set up bases on the Moon, and the preferred method of travel now was by rail. Cars were still around, as were planes, but planes were mainly used only for travel over oceans. Otherwise, continental travel was mostly rail, both passenger and freight.<p>

It was a pleasant day in Tokyo. School had just gotten out, and a lone figure was walking amongst a crowd of other students heading home. This figure was male, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and wearing a standard school uniform consisting of a white shirt, black pants, and brown loafers. This boy, of course, was Shinji Ikari. He was deep in thought about the events of the past few months. Therapy had changed him from a Shrinking Violet to a more upfront and confrontational person who was very brave and very outgoing. The revelation that Rei Ayanami was his twin sister had shocked him, as had her developing emotions. At first, Shinji thought they were cute, but then, Rei started becoming…weird for many reasons. According to Shinji, she has "more than two problems", likely caused by the sudden onslaught of emotions. Still, Shinji couldn't deny that Rei, who was elsewhere in the crowd talking with some fellow FLCL fans, always made him laugh.

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Shinji! Hey Shinji!" said the voice. Shinji turned and smiled. It was a girl with strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and a sailor fuku uniform. Asuka Langley Soryu, his former enemy-turned-best friend. Ever since therapy, Asuka was a sweet, sensitive girl who stood by her friends. She still got angry, but never at Shinji. If anything, she loosed her wrath on anyone who hurt, insulted, or even looked at Shinji wrong. Shinji himself couldn't bother. He liked the new Asuka. Certainly a major improvement over being yelled at, physically abused, and saying "What are you, stupid?", as she had said many times.

Shinji and Asuka started walking together, chatting about random things. They always walked to the train station together to catch their train to NERV HQ (located on the former site of Toyko-3). Sometimes Rei would be with them, and sometimes she would be with her fellow Pokémon, Sailor Moon, or FLCL fans (she had obsessions with all three franchises).

The two teens were nearing the train station, there was a sudden bright flash, then a loud bang. Shinji knew what this meant.

"Hit the deck!" he shouted, and grabbed Asuka, throwing himself to the ground. Several seconds passed. There was no heat, no blast, and no shockwave. It clearly wasn't a nuclear attack.

Realizing there was no danger of nuclear attack, Shinji stood up and helped Asuka to her feet. "Sorry" he said, blushing. "No, it's fine, Shinji" replied Asuka, "You were just protecting me. It's a sweet gesture." Asuka smiled, but it quickly disappeared when a shadow appeared on the ground. It was a massive shadow, and a massive presence made itself known. Shinji and Asuka looked up, and froze in terror.

Standing over them, and towering over the high rises, was a massive monster. It had the head of a squid, a humanoid body, and dragon wings. The two teens were motionless, while their minds were swimming in thoughts. _"Oh god_" thought Asuka, _"It's happening again!"_ Shinji, meanwhile, was locked in a battle with his bladder. He was trying badly not to pee his pants, as fear struck him.

The massive creature stood, for a minute or two, then roared so loud, Shinji and Asuka covered their ears and gritted their teeth. The creature then fired what appeared to be beams of energy from its eyes. A whole building was obliterated in seconds, and its occupants vaporized or crushed under rubble. Then the creature began to rampage.

"Guys!" shouted a voice. It was Rei. She was running towards them, stopping to catch her breath when she reached their position. "What the hell is that thing?" she asked.

"No idea," answered Shinji, "but it better not be an Angel."

"I-it's like a kaiju!" said Asuka, fear laced in her voice, "it's like a big, mean kaiju that hates people!"

The Japanese Self-Defense Force (JSDF) moved into position and opened fire on the creature. As you'd expect, the creature was unfazed by the bullets, tank and artillery shells, and rockets. It then loosed its beams on the military.

"FALL BACK! FALL BA-AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

The three teens had seen it all. Bodies flew everywhere and many landed around them. Some were burned, dismembered, or eviscerated beyond identification. Asuka lost it.

"It can't be stopped! IT'S CAN'T BE STOPPED!" she screamed. She was now having a panic attack. Shinji immediately wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Asuka hugged him back, calming down as the sound of rotors came within earshot. It was a Boeing CH-47 Chinook carrying NERV's logo. It landed several feet away from them as the rear doors opened. A NERV soldier stepped out of the cargo hold.

"Get in! We're taking you to HQ!" he shouted over the roar of the helicopter. Rei complied immediately, while Shinji and Asuka took a few seconds as the latter was hesitant to break apart from the former. After they did, they ran aboard the Chinook, and the twin-rotor helicopter took off for NERV HQ.

As they headed for HQ, the creature suddenly began to talk. It was deep baritone voice with a British accent (**A/N: think Tony Jay's voice**).

"I AM CTHULHU, THE GOD OF THE APOCOLYPSE. I AM SATAN'S MESSANGER OF DOOM, ANNOUNCING THAT I AM YOUR NEW MASTER. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO DEFY ME. MY POWER IS INCOMPREHENSIBLE TO YOUR FEEBLE MINDS. YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME OR YOU WILL DIE A SLOW, PAINFUL DEATH AT THE HANDS OF MY ARMY. AND EVEN IF YOU DO DEFEAT ME, MY EVIL SHALL ENDURE IN ONE FORM OR ANOTHER. I WILL NEVER STOP UNTIL THE FINAL STAR IN THIS UNIVERSE IS EXTINGUISHED, AND UNTIL THE DESTINY OF THE ANGELS HAS BEEN CONSUMMATED. THERE IS NO HOPE FOR YOUR WORLD, FOR I AM A GOD. AN INVINCIBLE GOD. I CANNOT DIE, AND NEITHER CAN MY POWER. YOU WILL SUBMIT OR YOU WILL DIE. THE CHOICE IS YOURS."

The three teens and several soldiers aboard the Chinook were paralyzed with fear. This creature, which had identified itself (or himself, evidently) as Cthulhu, had been sent by Satan himself. And he had an army. It was the Angels Crisis all over again. As they flew away, they watched as Cthulhu tore apart Tokyo. People in the streets were panicking or dead.

* * *

><p>Landing at NERV HQ, Shinji, Asuka, and Rei disembarked from the Chinook. It basically looked the same, just without Tokyo-3. Waiting on the helipad was Commander Misato Katsuragi.<p>

"I assume the three of you know about this new threat?" she asked.

"Know about it?" said Rei incredulously, "We nearly died!"

"It obliterated a whole JSDF division! Bodies flew everywhere and traumatized poor Asuka!" put in Shinji.

Misato turned away in anger. "Idiots!" said Misato under her breath, "Do they not know conventional weaponry is no good against kaiju?!" She then turned back around to face the three pilots."A-a-anyway," she stuttered, "report to suit egress. We're gonna need the Evas for this one."

The three teens nodded and ran off. Misato turned to her chief aide, Makoto Hyuga. "As for you, I need you to go deliver this data we collected from Tokyo to Dr. Akagi."

"Y-y-yes, ma'am!" he stuttered. He ran off, nearly being hit by a cart. The driver yelled at him as Makoto apologized. After seeing this, Misato lowered her expectations regarding Makoto completing this simple task.

At suit egress, Shinji, Asuka, and Rei quickly threw on their plugsuits, and then put on the pressure helmets. After a quick pressure test, they were cleared to proceed to the elevator. An alarm sounded as they were headed for the elevator.

"Attention! Attention! This is Supreme Commander Gendo Ikari! Attention! Cthulhu has left Tokyo and is headed for our position! Launch all Evas!"

The three pilots quickly entered the elevator to head for the launch gantries. There was one thing on their minds: would they get out of this alive?

* * *

><p>In Mission Control, Gendo sat in the same old seat he always sat in. Sub Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki was standing off to the side. Among those sitting at consoles were Maya Ibuki, Makoto Hyuga, and Shigeru Aoba. Misato had entered the room and was monitoring the progress of Tactical Operations. Ever since the MAGI Supercomputer had been taken offline, Tactical Operations now had to coordinate with each other using hand signals. They still, of course, had direct radio contact with the Evas.<p>

"Shall we give final go on Eva launch, sir?" Fuyutsuki asked Gendo.

"Make it so!" he replied.

The pilots had entered their Evas and were now sealed in. Their helmets filled with air as Shigeru ran down the launch checklist. Each pilot responded as he went down the checklist.

"Oxygen."

"Go"

"Life support."

"Go."

"Ejection system."

"On standby."

"Jets."

"Go."

"Missile Tube Doors."

"Closed."

"Missiles."

"Go."

"Control systems."

"Engaged."

"Abort program."

"On standby."

"Anti-Berserk Restraining Bolts."

"Go."

"Go for launch. All units: rock and roll!"

"Oh my god, Shigeru!" shouted Rei, "We get that you like rock and roll music! Must you say that every single goddamn time we go through this list?!"

Shigeru fell silent, then spoke up. "Go for launch. Sorry."

The Evans spun on the massive turntable towards the launch mechanism. Unit-00 went first, then Unit-02, and finally Unit-01. Unlike before, they rose up from the underground launch complex slowly.

All three pilots were deep in thought again. They were mentally psyching themselves out for the battle. Shinji closed his eyes, and used old Zen methods he learned in therapy to clear his mind, at the same time clearing the computer cache of his Eva. When he opened his eyes, he was ready. He was going to defeat this monster and stop this war before it began.

* * *

><p>The silo doors opened, and the three Evas surfaced. Disengaged from the launch mechanism, Unit-01 roared (<strong>AN: Unit-01s roar is the roar of the Reek from **_**Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones**_). Vehicles carrying their weapons rolled up. Shinji opened the slot used to store weapons on his unit, and grabbed the bolt-action blaster he always liked using. Asuka grabbed the assault rifle she always liked, and Rei got the minigun that she used interchangeably with a sword. Storing their weapons away, the three Evas started to walk forward, as Cthulhu appeared on the horizon. As he got closer, they could see the pure rage in his eyes.

"THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING!" said Cthulhu, "SURRENDER AND I MAY SPARE YOUR LIVES! BUT DEFY ME, AND YOU WILL EXPERIENCE A NEW DEFINITION OF PAIN AND SUFFERING!"

The Evas stood for a few seconds, then Unit-01 roared in defiance and charged.

"FOOLS! YOU HAVE SIGNED YOUR DEATH CERTIFICATES! NOBODY CAN SURVIVE. MY. WRATH!"

Unit-01 ran towards Cthulhu and threw a punch. Cthulhu dodged it and punched back, only to have his blow countered. Cthulhu then began rapidly punching, as Unit-01 blocked them all. Seeing an opening, Cthulhu received a precision punch in the face, sending him flying backwards and landing with a mighty crash.

"I HAVE UNDERESTIMATED THE POWER OF YOUR MACHINES. BUT NO MORE. NOW, THE BATTLE BEGINS IN EARNEST."

Cthulhu got back up, and fired his laser beam at the Evas, hitting Unit-02.

"Asuka!" shouted Shinji.

"I'm fine, Shinji!" she replied, bringing relief to him. "Now it's my turn!"

Unit-02 began doing a series of flips, pulled out the assault blaster, and opened fire. Cthulhu howled in pain as the plasma bolts hit him. Then Unit-00 leapt into action, jumping into the air and bringing the foot down to kick Cthulhu. Unit-00, though, was way off target and hit the ground. No damage, but Rei was annoyed!

"Damn targeting computer!" she shouted, hitting the console in anger.

"Let's sync up, Asuka!" said Shinji.

"Just like old times, eh?" she replied.

"Oh, yeah!"

They began doing the same series of flips as during the Angels Crisis. They never forgot their synchronization training they had received under Misato. Difference was that now they were on much, much better terms than back then. In fact, Asuka was very ashamed of her old personality.

As they were about to land a double-kick on Cthulhu, he grabbed the feet of their Evas and tossed them like dolls. Unit-02 was resting on top of Unit-01, and both went into Safe Mode. This meant they couldn't move the units until the auto-repair program was complete. This left 00 as the only active unit left in play. Rei pulled out her minigun and began firing.

"EAT DIRT, YOU DRACONIAN FREAK!" she shouted, and began laughing maniacally while firing the gun.

"CRY SOME MORE!"

Cthulhu was being assaulted by a stream of plasma bolts. And they hurt. They really hurt.

But Cthulhu took flight. He flew high into the air and dive-bombed Unit-00. Rei flew back and landed on top of Unit-02 somehow.

The three Evas were lying in a heap, all in Safe Mode. Cthulhu advanced on them, charging his eye beams.

"This is it," said Shinji sadly, "The end."

"I always thought we'd be killed by Queen Beryl, not Cthulhu." added Rei. Clearly, she was watching too much Sailor Moon again.

"Before I die, there's something I want to say." said Asuka, "Shinji, I-"

She was cut off by a sound. It was a guttural sound. All of a sudden, another giant creature came onto the scene. Shinji wasn't sure, but it looked like a giant monitor lizard with folds of skin like a flying squirrel. "A kaiju" he muttered. And he was right in his assertation.

* * *

><p>At NERV HQ, Ryoji Kaji looked at the screen, wide-eyed.<p>

"Do you know who that is?!" he said excitedly.

"OK, I'll bite," said Ritsuko Akagi, "Who is it, Kaji?"

"This is Varan, the Unbelievable! First appearing in the hills outside Tokyo in 1958, he attacked Tokyo Haneda Airport before being killed after he swallowed bombs. This must be another member of his species."

Now Ritsuko was interested. "A kaiju?! Here?! Impossible! They haven't been seen since 1998 when that mutated marine iguana the Americans called Godzilla but we call Zilla attacked New York!"

"What of the sightings in the South Pacific, though?" asked Maya.

"Those were never confirmed. Until now, apparently".

* * *

><p>Varan stood in front of the Evas, which were still in Safe Mode. Varan roared angrily at Cthulhu, then fired a sonic beam from his mouth. Cthulhu was hit, and lost his center of balance. Landing on the ground, there was a small tremor, and Cthulhu was launched sky-high, as a brown monster with a horn and huge ears popped up.<p>

"Baragon! It's Baragon!" said Kaji.

"The burrowing dinosaur." added Ritsuko. "He can shoot a stream of fire from his mouth, charges power by making contact with the ground, and fights using acrobatics."

Baragon leapt out of the hole, grabbed Cthulhu as he came back to Earth, and threw him away. Varan, using his skin folds, glided over and slammed Cthulhu to the ground, rolling all over him.

Then a third kaiju showed up. It leapt into the air and landed a kick on Cthulhu, giving him a mild concussion. The kaiju then landed on its feet.

"King Caesar, guardian deity of Okinawa." said Kaji.

"Powerful kicker. He's also a giant capacitor, allowing him to redirect the beams of his enemies." said Ritsuko.

Indeed, Cthulhu fired his beam, but King Caesar absorbed it and fired it back. Cthulhu howled in pain. His own laser beam hurt.

"New contact!" announced Shigeru. "This one's flying. Outline resembles a butterfly."

"Mothra." said Misato.

Mothra came flying in, firing a beam from her antennae, and causing more damage to Cthulhu. Cthulhu fired his beam again, but Mothra used her Reflective Scales to bounce it back. Then, she picked him up and flew upwards. Cthulhu was too dazed to struggle.

At about 34,000 ft, Mothra let go of Cthulhu, allowing him to fall back to Earth. Then a brown streak appeared and hit Cthulhu in rapid succession. This went on until Cthulhu hit the ground, creating a sizeable crater. The streak then stopped, revealing itself as a giant pterosaur.

"Rodan" whispered Shinji, "My God."

Rodan loosed his Uranium Ray on Cthulhu, and screeched as he began clawing him with his talons. Then a giant spiked ball appeared, launching onto Cthulhu and rapidly spinning before unfurling.

"Now this is getting weird!" cried Rei. "Where the hell are all these monsters coming from? Who sent out invitations? Come on! Speak up!"

"I don't think kaiju have any concept of invitations, Rei" replied Shinji.

"This congregation of monsters is still weird, though. What's causing it?"

"I have a theory" said Asuka. "These monsters are native to Earth and are all either dinosaurs or deities. For example, the monster that just showed up is Anguirus, the ankylasaurous. These monsters, I believe, form Earth's natural defenses. Much like white blood cells in our bodies, they attack foreign presences, like Cthulhu here."

As Asuka was talking, Anguirus let out a sonic roar, giving Cthulhu a migraine instantly. He fired his beam point-blank, but Anguirus jumped out of the way. The beam hit a nearby mountain, causing a series of flashes. A silhouette appeared. It was a very familiar shape.

"Could it be?" asked Gendo.

"I believe it is, sir" replied Fuyutsuki.

The newcomer became fully visible, and roared.

"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOONK!"

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Shinji.

"It's him!" exclaimed Asuka, "It's really him!"

"What are we yelling abou-HEAVENS TO MURGATROYD!" said Rei.

Everyone at NERV was silent. Then Gendo spoke up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the King has returned. I'm not sure what this means for us, but for Cthulhu, he's in for a world of pain. There are two things he never expected. Number One being our Evas, and Number Two being…Godzilla."

* * *

><p>Godzilla smashed through the mountain and made his way towards Cthulhu. Cthulhu fired his beam at Godzilla, who was unfazed as Godzilla returned fire with his Atomic Breath. When it hit, Cthulhu screamed in pain as he felt his strength waning.<p>

"I CAN'T HOPE TO BEAT GODZILLA" he said to himself. Then he spoke to NERV and the monsters. "YOU HAVE BESTED ME THIS DAY. BUT KNOW THIS: THOUGH YOU HAVE WON, THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING. I SHALL RAISE A HELL ARMY AND MARCH ON YOUR POPULATION CENTERS! YOU WILL ALL RUE THE DAY YOU TRIFLED WITH ME!"

Cthulhu took off, but this meant nothing to Anguirus, who jumped up and grabbed Cthulhu's right leg with his mouth.

"GET OFF ME, YOU PEST!"

Cthulhu shook his leg, but Anguirus, tenacious as ever, wouldn't let go. Cthulhu bent over and fired his beam at Anguirus. But at that moment, Anguirus released his jaw, causing Cthulhu to hit his leg. The leg exploded and came off, blood squirting out of the wound.

"AUGH! NO! HE'S MORE CLEVER THAN I THOUGHT!"

He circled around to grab Anguirus, hoping to strangle him to death. What he grabbed was his spiked carapace, causing him to bleed further. Anguirus tauntingly growled at him, as Cthulhu attempted to get Anguirus off. He did, but Anguirus quickly latched onto his left arm and bit down hard. Cthulhu was confident that this time he could hit Anguirus, but again, the latter let go and Cthulhu lopped off his own left arm. Cthulhu went into shock, but quickly recovered and flew away.

* * *

><p>Anguirus landed on all fours. Godzilla came over and roared congratulations to Anguirus, which he humbly accepted. Godzilla then turned to the downed Evas, which had nearly completed repairs. Everyone at NERV was shocked when Godzilla helped all three to their feet. I wasn't, but I knew everyone wanted an explanation. So I appeared at NERV.<p>

"People of NERV!" I said as I faded in. "Do not be alarmed by Godzilla's friendliness! I can explain everything! Well, me and Gaia."

So my good friend Gaia (who looks and sounds like Morgan Freeman) appeared and explained everything.

"This Godzilla is Godzilla Jr., who was found in the previous Rodan's nest in 1993, around the time the first MechaGodzilla was deployed" Gaia began. "He was hatched in a G-Force laboratory, and allowed us to find Godzilla III's weakness. He went off with Godzilla, and had grown to 30 meters by the next year, when he was imprisoned by SpaceGodzilla. He then grew to 40 meters by the time Godzilla III went into meltdown. He was killed by Destoroyah, then Godzilla III transferred his life force into his son, and grew to his current size of 60 meters. Because of his upbringing, Godzilla IV is friendly towards humans. Now I've spoken to him, and he says he will be humanity's champion. The rest of his allies, who have formed a coalition of kaiju native to Earth called the Earth Defenders, will also defend humanity."

Everyone in NERV understood now, as the Evas came out of Safe Mode and returned to the launch bay.

After debriefing, Shinji, Asuka, and Rei went to their room. It was a bedroom with two bunk beds, a TV with a Nintendo 64 (technology had yet to catch up to where it should be in 2015), a desk with a Luxo lamp, and a window providing a view of the whole valley. Shinji and Asuka shared a bunk bed, with Shinji on bottom and Asuka on top, while Rei slept on the bottom bunk of her bed, but some nights slept on top if she felt like it. Shinji flopped onto his bed.

"What a day" he said.

"Boy, I'll say" replied Asuka. "I think I stressed more today than I ever did."

"Jeez, Asuka," said Rei, slightly annoyed, "you gotta relax, girl. Trust in your Eva and it'll carry you to victory."

"Was that sage advice, Rei?" asked Asuka.

"No, it was me telling you to STOP BEING A WUSS!"

"But I'm not a wuss. I'm just sensitive."

"Sensitivity makes you weak! To beat these monsters, you have to become a monster yourself!"

"A monster like you?"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A MONSTER, YOU WHORE!" And she threw a full water bottle at her, which hit her in the left eye.

Her eye began to swell up, and Asuka began bawling. Memories of her old personality flooded back in. Memories of always having to be best at everything. Memories of calling herself "The Great Asuka Langley Soryu". Memories of physically and psychologically abusing Shinji because it felt good. Now, she was on the receiving end.

Shinji quickly hugged her, and she hugged back. She was lost in Shinji's warm embrace, tuning out the world around her, but what she faintly heard was a loud argument between Shinji and Rei.

"What the hell was that, Rei?"

"Me saying it like it is!"

"You know what you did? You triggered her. You brought up unpleasant memories for her, because THAT'S HOW SHE ACTED! But how would you know? You were drugged by dad to suppress your emotions and memories. I wish he never did, because you've become a jerk! No wait, not a jerk, A BITCH! THIS FLOOD OF EMOTIONS HAS MADE YOU INTO A GRADE-A BITCH! YOU'VE BASICALLY BECOME THE OLD ASUKA! THAT'S SOMETHING NEITHER ME NOR HER WANT TO BE REMINDED OF! ARE YOU AWARE OF HOW MUCH CRAP I WAS PUT THROUGH BY THE OLD ASUKA?! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW, BECAUSE YOU SAT AROUND THIS BASE, PROBABLY IN THIS ROOM, IDLING UNTIL DAD NEEDED YOU! Well you know what? Maybe you should stay that way. Maybe you should just give up piloting while you're ahead, because if you're gonna be like the old Asuka, you can go f*ck yourself, bitch!"

Rei was speechless. She saw Asuka look up at Shinji, and saw the black eye she had inflicted on her. Shinji just pulled her closer as she continued crying, glaring at her before he resumed comforting his best friend.

Rei knew Shinji was right. She had been a jerk lately. Emotions were a relatively new thing to her, and she wasn't sure yet which emotion was which.

"Can I say something?" she asked.

Shinji said nothing, but did look up with the same glare on his face. Asuka still had her face buried in Shinji's chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, Rei. I forgot that emotions are a new thing to you. You don't know any social conventions, and what emotions are appropriate to display in any given situation. I mean, you were laughing at a funeral for NERV soldiers killed in Afghanistan. Good thing dad understood your emotions are still developing, but I thought you were just being insensitive for the hell of it. Still, I accept your apology…sis."

"Thank you, Shinji. I know, having a twin is pretty taxing, but just know I try so hard to be good person."

"I know that, Rei, and I forgive you for your shortcomings. Emotions are pretty heavy things, and to have yours suppressed for the sake of creating the perfect soldier for so long…I couldn't even begin to imagine how hard it is for you."

By now, Asuka had calmed down and heard the whole conversation. She took her face out of Shinji's chest and turned to face Asuka, but didn't let go of Shinji.

"I-I-I'm sorry being weak."

"No, I'm sorry for yelling at you and channeling…well the old you. I wasn't told about the old you. In fact, I wasn't aware of my surroundings when I was being drugged. I never even knew you hated me until I was told by Shinji you did. Why exactly did you used to hate me?"

"Huh…I can't remember now."

"But what do you say, Asuka: let bygones be bygones?"

Asuka thought, for a minute or two. She looked at Shinji, who gave an approving nod.

"Yes."

She stretched out a hand, and shook Rei's.

It was now that Shinji and Asuka broke apart, but they did rest their foreheads against each other for a few seconds. There was no denying the deep bond they had developed since therapy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, NERV was examining Cthulhu's arm and leg. Ritsuko was in her lab, looking at a flesh sample in a microscope. She was intrigued.<p>

"Never, and I mean never, have I seen such an interesting composition of different DNA elements. They're similar to those off of the Angels, yet different that there's no denying that this is not an Angel. Cthulhu appears to be some sort of hybrid. He has the DNA of a man, octopus, and King Ghidorah."

"Wait," said Maya, who was in the room, "how did Satan get a DNA sample of King Ghidorah?"

"He works in mysterious ways", I said, as I was also in the room, "just as I do."

"Oh, I examined one of your hairs" replied Ritsuko, "you're just a normal man with phenomenal cosmic power bestowed upon you by the infinite universe. And then you made clones of yourself to teach the various tenets of your philosophy and allow everyone to worship you in their own way."

"Everyone should be free to worship me in their own way. If they all had to worship me the same way, there would be mass chaos. And then, Satan would win."

Rei randomly appeared in the room when Ritsuko finished.

"Just passing through, going to the kitchen. See anything you like, speak up."

"That was random" said Maya.

"Yeah, well, she's random" added Ritsuko.

* * *

><p>That night, the Earth Defenders arrived back on Monster Island. Mothra was greeted by her twin priestesses, the Shobijin, who set about tending to her. Baragon went into his burrow and fell fast asleep, Varan covered himself in a blanket of dirt, also falling asleep, King Caesar found a comfortable place and layed down, Rodan went to his roost, and Godzilla and Anguirus plopped down the cave and chatted about the threat Cthulhu poses to the planet and all life on it. They concluded that they would "fight to the bitter end", fist bumped, and fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Cthulhu took a seat on his throne, located on an island in the Bermuda Triangle. He was still missing his right arm and left leg, and by the looks of it, they weren't regenerating anytime soon.<p>

"Master Cthulhu, we await your orders."

It was one of Cthulhu's minions, more specifically his half-brother Hastur, who was a humanoid being wearing tattered yellow clothes and a mask hiding his face. At least, this was how he manifested himself. No one, not even Cthulhu, knew what he really looked like. Accompanying him were Byatis, a gigantic, multicolored toad with one eye, a proboscis, crab-like claws, and tentacles below the mouth, and Bokrug, a gigantic water lizard.

"Ah, Hastur. I've been expecting you. Gather the army. Tell them we invade at dawn!"

"If I may interject, Mr. Cthulhu," said Byatis, "most of our army is in no condition to fight at the moment, much like yourself."

"Yes, I've noticed my minions have been absent as of late. Where might they be, Bokrug?"

"Not sure, Master. They may still be in Hell being trained."

"Typical! It's like a group of minions to not be ready! Very well, then. We shall bide our time. In the meantime, I sense the humans and Godzilla will have much more to deal with while we wait."

Cthulhu was right. A large, mysterious object moved behind the Moon, out of sight of the moonbases. And on Jupiter's moon Europa, a creature resembling Godzilla arose from his slumber. This creature, SpaceGodzilla, roared to the stars, his way of saying "I shall have my revenge!"

It was going to be a long, long war. But Godzilla, NERV, and the EDF were ready. They had beaten the Angels before, and they would beat Cthulhu and all other threats. It was human nature to defend their planet to the bitter end, and everyone at NERV knew it. As Shinji slept that night, he thought to himself "We won't lose. We won't lose. We won't lose." A sharp contrast to his old mantra "I mustn't run away".


	3. The Giant Space Chicken

**Second chapter is here! Today, one of Godzilla's classic foes makes his debut.**

**Enjoy, and R&R!**

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Cthulhu appeared, and Godzilla and the monsters native to Earth resurfaced. Since then, NERV had had its hands full. Several days after the war began, the Evas (now under the collective name Alpha Squad) had been deployed to Beijing to fight Crom Cruach, a giant serpent. Unit-00 sliced it in half with a sword. The next day, they headed to Seoul to fight Yig, a giant snake with human arms covered in scales. They had received help from Godzilla, but ultimately, Shinji and Asuka synced up and defeated the giant snake. We would show you these fights, but they're just filler, and we don't do filler around these parts. Much.<p>

It was a July Wednesday. NERV was monitoring the coastal areas of West Asia, since the last two attacks had occurred in Asia. There were also satellites positioned over the other critical theaters of operation, such as North America, Europe, and Oceania.

"Nothing's out there," said Shigeru, "Can I go home now?"

"No, Mr. Aoba," said Gendo, "We must always be vigilant. Cthulhu has enough power to send his soldiers wherever in the world he wants."

Shigeru growled silently. He hated working overtime.

"WHERE IS MAYA WITH THAT COFFEE?!" he shouted all of a sudden.

"I only sent her to Starbucks a few minutes ago." replied Ritsuko.

"It feels like hours. I'm so f*cking tired!" Shigeru was having extreme trouble staying awake. Not helping was the fact that Shigeru had the trigger for alerts.

"He's right, Gendo," said Misato from across the room, "we're only huma—"

She was cut off by an alarm. Everyone looked to the monitor and gasped.

**KAIJU ALERT: LEVEL RED**

"Kaiju alert?!" shouted Ritsuko.

"False alarm," stated Gendo, "Shigeru fell asleep at his console."

Indeed, Shigeru had crashed. He was laying on his console, with a button pressed down.

When news reached the White Room at the Launch Gantry, the launch crews reset the system, which would take several hours. The pilots were still suiting up when they heard it was a false alarm. As you might expect, Shinji was pissed!

"Great! Just great!" he grumbled, "Shigeru forced a full system reset with his tiredness!"

"It's safe to assume," added Asuka, "that Shigeru just put a gun to the head of the world."

This made Shinji even more angry…and nervous.

"The EDF mech units won't be any good against Cthulhu's boys! What do we do?"

"We pray," replied Rei.

"Pray to whom, Rei?" asked Asuka.

"God, that's who."

So, went back to their room, and prayed. They prayed for what seemed like hours.

"Is it working, Rei?" asked Shinji.

"Boy, I hope so," said Rei, "or we're in deep trouble."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, life was going on in Los Angeles, California. Commuters were heading to work, children and teens were going to school, and the freeways were clogged, as always.<p>

"Come on!" shouted an irate motorist shouted. He honked his horn multiple times. "MOVE IT!"

All of a sudden, he saw something in the sky. It didn't look like a bird, a plane, Superman, or even Rodan.

"What the hell is that?!" he shouted.

A thin, red laser beam came out of the object and hit the roadway. Cars, concrete, and bodies flew everywhere. The object then landed. It resembled a giant chicken with hooks for hands, a single red eye, and a buzzsaw in its abdomen. It roared a very loud screech and began attacking indiscriminately. Motorists had little time to abandon their cars, and many more were vaporized or just plain blasted apart, sending bloody giblets flying everywhere. A massive inferno was started by the initial explosions, and the firestorm quickly spread through the city, immolating everyone and everything in its path.

The monster walked through the firestorm as if it was nothing, and began slashing at the buildings with its hooks, causing major damage and explosions. High-rises either collapsed or disintegrated.

The US Army was deployed, and opened fire, but found the monster was just as resistant to conventional weaponry as other kaiju. The monster fired its laser beam at the military, and annihilated it in seconds.

The surviving military forces rallied around the US Bank Tower, to defend it from the monster. Sure enough, the monster headed for the tower, and blasted the defending force with its laser. It then wrapped its hooks around the building and spun up its buzzsaw.

* * *

><p>At NERV HQ, everyone watched as the monster tore down the building.<p>

"What is that thing?!" asked Maya, who had returned with the coffee.

"I know who that is," said Kaji, "it's Gigan."

"Gigan?" said Gendo, puzzled.

"He was created by Toho for one of their documentary films in 1972. Of course, this film was one of the fictional ones. The only actual documentary films depicting real events are the ones released in 1954, 1955, 1984, 1989, and 1991-1995. The 1998 film was full of contradictions and embellishments."

"So, if Gigan was made for a movie, how is he real?!" cried Misato.

"It's a mystery" replied Kaji.

"We should launch the Evas!" said Maya.

"We can't," replied Gendo, "The Eva systems are still resetting after Shigeru triggered a false alarm."

"It wouldn't have happened if Maya had gotten here with the coffee quicker!" Shigeru angrily replied.

The pilots entered the command center, wondering what was going on.

"What's going on, dad?" Shinji asked Gendo.

"A new, unknown monster has landed in Los Angeles and is raising hell," replied Gendo, "The US Bank Tower was lost."

The three teens looked at the monitor. Gigan was walking amongst a massive firestorm as 611 Place collapsed, causing massive damage to the surrounding buildings.

"Death toll at approximately 5,000 and rising," Misato announced, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

This was enough to make Asuka distressed. She hated mass death. Shinji noticed this, and put a hand on her shoulder, which Asuka put her own hand on top of. Rei just stood there. She had no words on the matter, but her thoughts were of horror.

* * *

><p>Just as it looked like Gigan was about to take off (perhaps for Disneyland), a familiar roar sounded out.<p>

"It's Godzilla!" exclaimed Shinji.

Marching through the fire and flames, Godzilla took extra care not to damage the buildings that still stood. He glared angrily at Gigan, clearly not amused with his destruction.

Gigan roared at Godzilla, and Godzilla roared back, then loosed his Atomic Breath. Gigan loosed his laser, and the two behemoths got into a beam lock. It went on for a few seconds, before the lock resulted in an explosion that flung Gigan backwards and onto the ground.

Godzilla then walked up to Gigan and stood over him, ready to fire his Atomic Breath again. Gigan, though, kicked him in the right knee, knocking Godzilla off his feet. This turned out to be a bad decision, as Godzilla landed on Gigan and took a big bite. Gigan screeched in pain, then hit Godzilla with one of his hooks, before kicking him with both feet, sending Godzilla flying into a still-standing building.

Gigan rose to his feet, and fired his beam at the remains of the building to bury Godzilla in rubble. Godzilla, though, fired his Atomic Breath at the ground under Gigan's feet, causing an explosion that disoriented him. Godzilla then kicked forward with both legs and, sliding on his tail, delivered a flying drop kick to Gigan, knocking him down.

Godzilla then dropped to his knees and began savagely tearing at Gigan. Gigan, though, struck back, causing blood to come out the wound left on Godzilla's arm. Godzilla roared in pain, and was about fire his Atomic Breath, when Gigan used the non-sharp parts of his hooks to force Godzilla's mouth shut, hoping to cause the Atomic Breath to backfire and kill Godzilla.

Godzilla, though, had an attack for such a scenario. He unleashed his Nuclear Pulse, flinging Gigan into the air. With his mouth free, Godzilla blasted Gigan in mid-air. A large explosion resulted, and Gigan hit the ground with a loud thud.

Godzilla stood up, but did not advance on Gigan lest he was still alive. Sure enough, Gigan got up as well, and began charging at Godzilla. Godzilla did a simple side-step to the right and stuck his left foot out, tripping Gigan and causing him to fall flat in his face. Then Godzilla picked up Gigan, held him over his head with both hands, spun him several times, then threw him in the air, and fired his Atomic Breath. His beam stopped Gigan's fall, and actually caused him to float atop the Atomic Breath. After five seconds, Godzilla stopped firing, and allowed Gigan to come back to Earth. He then grabbed Gigan again, and brought him to eye level. A fierce glare was plastered on his face, and Gigan was paralyzed with fear for several seconds, before firing his eye laser at point-blank, causing Godzilla to release the stranglehold he had on Gigan, and sending him falling to the ground. Gigan then began slashing at Godzilla repeatedly. Godzilla, who was dazed from the blast, was helpless, before he regained his composure and grabbed one of Gigan's hooks, then the other, finishing with a head butt.

Godzilla stood up, and flung Gigan to the ground. He was going to end this right here, right now! He charged his Atomic Breath, then spun around once, as the glow on his scutes went from neon blue to reddish-orange. Then, he stopped spinning, and loosed the Spiral Ray he had inherited from his late father in 1995. Gigan disappeared in a massive fireball, sending flesh and other metal debris flying everywhere.

* * *

><p>Everyone in NERV HQ was silent for a moment or two, then erupted in cheers. Shinji and Asuka cheered loudly and hugged, then looked at Rei. She was sitting in a lawn chair with a novelty drinking hat with two cans of Sprite, some popcorn, and a giant foam finger with the words "GODZILLA #1" on it. She looked up at the two bewildered yet amused teens.<p>

"Oh, you want some?" she asked. Shinji and Asuka laughed.

Later, NERV scientists flew into LA to examine the remains. Gigan's hooks had survived intact, as had his spine, buzzsaw, and metal beak. Several giant glass shards lay about, clearly from his eye. His tail was found several thousand feet away, lodged in the Aon Center. Godzilla had stayed behind to help with cleanup, lifting massive objects too heavy for cranes.

Several flesh samples were rushed back to NERV HQ, and were delivered to Ritsuko immediately. She eagerly looked at a small sample under a microscope, but couldn't make heads or tails of it. Several hours later, she was still examining it, having had no bathroom breaks. Maya summoned Shinji to the lab to assist.

"Alright, what's going on in here?" he asked.

"Dr. Akagi has been looking at that flesh sample off of Gigan for hours," she replied.

"Oh, you mean senpai?" asked Shinji teasingly. Maya just growled.

"Is that you, Shinji?" asked Ritsuko, looking up, "maybe you can have a look."

Shinji walked over as Ritsuko got out of the way, and he looked into the microscope.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"I can't make heads or tails of this flesh sample!"

"Let's see here…my god. This…this isn't like any other DNA I've ever seen."

"WHAT IS IT?!"

"This monster Gigan…is not one of Cthulhu's minions."

"WHAT?!" shouted Maya.

"No, no. There's a completely different genetic make-up here. All of Cthulhu's minions that we've fought so far have all had a common genetic code tied to Cthulhu. This genetic code looks…alien."

"What do you mean by alien?" asked Ritsuko.

"I'm not sure. I don't want to say alien as in extra-terrestrial, but if it comes to that, then I'll have to tell my dad."

"My god…" said Ritsuko in awe, "it seems I'm not the only scientist here."

"They do teach me stuff at school, ya know."

* * *

><p>Later on, Shinji presented his findings to Gendo. After deliberating around the base for a few hours, Gendo spoke with him again.<p>

"Your findings are…troubling, son. I did check with the science archives and they have no records of this exact genetic code. There's nothing even close to it. But you know, I'm proud of you."

"You are?" replied Shinji.

"Yes," smiled Gendo, "it would appear you have your mom's intelligence. I guess I can say she told me so."

Later that night, Shinji sat down to dinner. He was now in his off-hours clothing, which consisted of a blue T-shirt with Batman on it, denim jeans, and white sneakers. Asuka was also at dinner, wearing a pink tank top, a blue with red trim skirt, and white tennis shoes. Rei was wearing a red T-shirt, denim overalls, and brown loafers.

"Wasn't that a cool fight, you guys?" asked Rei.

"I…have no sure answer," replied Asuka, " I mean, yes, it was very cool seeing Godzilla fight another monster as a spectator, but…all those people…and the local economy…many are gonna lose their jobs and be homeless."

"No need to fear about that, Asuka," said Gendo, "the US government has put a moratorium on taxes and mortgages in Los Angeles during recovery."

"Well, that sounds alright. But those lives lost…"

Shinji, who was sitting between Asuka and Rei, pulled Asuka into a hug. She always liked Shinji's hugs, as it provided some of the only comfort she could get in these stressful times. Of course, she always hugged him back.

Rei looked fondly at the two. She knew there was more between them than let on, and by god, she would get them together, one way or another. Problem was, she didn't know how, but she knew the solution would reveal itself in time.

"SIR!" shouted a random soldier who had just run into the room.

"What is it, soldier?" asked Gendo calmly.

"Gigan's remains! They've disappeared!"

Everyone in the room gasped.

"I knew it! It is aliens!" exclaimed Shinji.

"I call foul on your assertation, Shinji!" replied Rei.

"What explanation do you have then, Rei?" asked Asuka.

"Uhhhh…fair point."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Bermuda Triangle, Cthulhu was sitting on his throne. His injuries had not yet healed, and the limbs he lost while trying to blast a tenacious Anguirus had not yet regenerated and he couldn't figure out why.<p>

"Master Cthulhu."

"Ah, Hastur. What news have you?"

"There's been an attack on a human city by a monster unaffiliated with you."

"Do we have a name?"

"Gigan, my lord."

Cthulhu froze. He recognized the name.

"An alien monster? Was he alone?"

"Yes, he was alone. Godzilla killed him."

Cthulhu leaned back, and sighed.

"Gigan belongs to an alien race. If they choose to invade, our plans could run afoul with theirs."

"So you're saying…we have competitors?"

"Exactly, my brother. I want you to monitor the situation closely. Report to me with any new information. For now, we should stop with the attacks."

"Shouldn't we fight the aliens, my lord?"

"No. A new plan just came to me. We let the aliens weaken the humans, then strike with full power. They won't see our Blitzkrieg coming!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, looks like aliens are coming! They'll make their first appearance in the next chapter.<strong>

**Next week, more fanservice! Maybe. But expect a crap ton of explosions, destruction, and Rei.**

**Until next time!**


	4. Invasion!

**Here we are at Chapter 3. I know the second chapter wasn't the greatest, but I was writing it the same day it was to be released, so I kinda rushed. This chapter is being written on a Sunday, and I promise, this will be a longer, much-more action-packed chapter with more Evas, longer and more descriptive fights, and of course, crazy-awesome antics courtesy of Rei.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Gigan case was shaping up to be the biggest case file at NERV. Although Shinji had deduced that the giant cyborg was an alien and not one of Cthulhu's minions, nothing was certain. Making things a bit easier was the fact that Cthulhu had apparently stopped incursions, and for a week, there was no monster-related activity of any kind. This allowed upgrades to the Evas to be completed, such as a full refit for Unit-00, allowing it to interface with the D-Type equipment. The only "monster" activity, in fact, was test flights of MechaGodzilla 2 and MOGUERA, both of which were owned by the UN's Earth Defense Force. MechaGodzilla 2 was an exact clone of the original MechaGodzilla deployed in 1993 against Godzilla III, only it could now use the Plasma Grenade with its own energy reserves, rather than relying on another monster's beam attack to power it. MOGUERA, meanwhile, was simply a rebuild following SpaceGodzilla's attack in 1994, a battle many consider to be Godzilla's finest hour. MOGUERA had been upgraded with a voice box of sorts that would allow it to "roar" (really, it only consisted of MOGUERA saying its own name as if it were a Pokémon). It had also been upgraded with new weapons, such as a spark storm (shot from the plasma cannon chamber on the chest), auto-lasers in the cone-shaped "hands", and a Photonic Storm. Unlike in the past, where MechaGodzilla required a crew of four and MOGUERA a crew of three, both were now unmanned.<p>

The EDF had a third robot, named Jet Jaguar. Based on earlier plans for the failed Jet Alone robot (that NERV sabotaged on Gendo's orders to avoid Eva obsolescence), Jet Jaguar was built by a third-party contractor, a scientist named Goro Ibuki (Maya's cousin). Considered a male, JJ was built with melee combat in mind, programmed with pretty much every fighting form in the world, including Karate, Kung Fu, Jitsu, Kendo, among others. He did have a ranged weapon, but it was a weak beam to be used only in beam-locks.

* * *

><p>It was a slow Saturday at NERV. Mission Control personnel were sitting at their computers, having been vigilant since Gigan attacked Los Angeles. The pilots were on a moment's notice basis, standing by in their Evas, waiting for the call to launch. All except Rei, who had left her Eva and gone to the kitchen. It was several minutes before Shinji noticed.<p>

"Rei!" he shouted, "Get back to your Eva! And put your plugsuit back on!"

Shinji had switched Rei's camera to focus on the kitchen. Sure enough, Rei was there, in her street clothes, with the fridge open, and a bottle of Coca-Cola in her hand.

"My what?" she asked, slightly deadpan like when she was drugged.

"Oh my god-we're on a moment's notice, Rei! Get back to your post!"

"But Shinji, it's soooooo boring!"

"Fun is not in our job description, Rei," said Asuka, "We're keepers of the peace, not clowns."

"Well, then. Maybe I should quit this dead-end job and go to clown college!"

"Rei," Gendo said over the intercom, "Return to your Eva NOW."

Rei sighed. "Yes, your majesty." And with that, she suited back up and returned to her Eva.

Hours passed. The tension heightened. Asuka counted herself lucky the plugsuits had built-in bathrooms. Shinji looked at the monitors showing his fellow pilots. Asuka was twiddling her fingers, then she saw Shinji looking at her and smiled. Rei, on the other hand, was asleep. Her status was showing nominal. All of a sudden, there was a small temblor, and a wrench fell out of a compartment in Rei's Eva and hit her on the head.

"Oh my god!" shouted Shinji, "Rei, are you alright?!"

Rei was dazed and held the wrench in her hands.

"W-where's the leak, ma'am?" she said. Shinji looked at his other monitor with a confused face. Asuka's expression mirrored his own.

"That wasn't an earthquake," said Misato over the comm., "that was an explosion. We've got multiple unidentified flying objects in the area, firing some sort of laser."

"Aliens," said Shinji under his breath, "I knew it."

"Attack confirmed," said Gendo, "Launch all Evas."

And so, the three Evas went through the launch sequence. Once surfaced, they were greeted by the sight of unearthly objects, looking and sounding a lot like TIE Fighters, but not enough to piss of George Lucas. NERV ground forces were being nailed by four-legged walkers resembling AT-ATs.

Pulling out the weapons stored in the Eva slots, the three Evas opened fired, decimating the walkers. Rei, using her sword this time, slashed and sliced at the fighters overhead. Unit-01 began kicking walkers as if they were soccer balls, and Unit-02 was picking them up and ripping them apart.

Asuka then decided to have some fun. She picked up two walkers, and then had her Eva sit down, and began using the walkers like toys.

"Hello, honey! How was your day?" she made one walker say.

"My day was fine, dear, except for the fight that happened at the office today," she made the other walker say. Then Shinji came by with a third walker.

"I'm a robber! Give me all your marijuana!" he said.

The two teens laughed at Shinji's off-color comment, then tossed the walkers aside, as they landed in a massive explosion.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Tokyo, things were no better. Mysterious men dressed in black armor, with helmets that hid their faces, were gunning down innocent civilians. Fighters were taking out the outmatched jets, and walkers were demolishing cars and bridges, and annihilating military forces.<p>

All around the world, alien forces were invading population centers. People tried to flee to rural areas, but were cut off by aliens who destroyed their cars with them in it. Large, saucer-shaped craft hovering over cities were destroying landmarks, such as the Empire State Building and the White House. It was like _Independence Day_ in real-life.

Just when it seemed it couldn't get any worse, every television station around the world was hijacked. On it was a human-like alien with shades and a black jumpsuit.

"Greetings, people of Earth. As you may know, we are an extraterrestrial race. In your language, our name would be very, very hard to pronounce, so you may call us the Invadors. We are invading your Earth for several reasons. First, we want your resources. Your planet is the great source of oil, coal, metal, and above all else, fruits and vegetables. Second, we want YOU as food. Yes, that's right. We are going to eat you. Do not be alarmed, we have many cookbooks with recipes to prepare you with. Our people's finest cuisine is made using your flesh. For years, we've been content with simply abducting singular humans, such as one Amelia Earhart. But now, we've decided to just invade your planet outright. You humans are complacent. You think you can control everything. Let me tell you that you are mistaken. So very mistaken. You can deflect asteroids, but you can't stop us. We are more powerful than you can possibly imagine. And don't even think about trying to resist us! Such resistance will be met with the use of giant monsters not too different from your own. Except our monsters are savage beasts. Gigan belongs to us. His disappearance is linked to us. We beamed him back up and rebuilt him. You won't stop him or any of our other monsters. For years, we have studied your monsters. And now, we have a weapon to counter your so-called King of the Monsters. I am, of course, referring to Godzilla. That is why, we have our own Godzilla. A robot duplicate, not too different from your MechaGodzilla. Only our MechaGodzilla is an instrument of destruction, not a sissy defense mechanism. And thus, I introduce to you…OUR MECHAGODZILLA!"

* * *

><p>In a flash of light, the alien MechaGodzilla appeared in the sky over Fukuoka. The robot landed just outside the city, and looked up. It was a rather different-looking MechaGodzilla. This version was a bit leaner, with a wicked-looking expression, sharp teeth, a longer snout, and a more dull-grey color, as opposed to the shiny metal color of the human version. The alien version also seemed to lack shock anchors and a plasma grenade. The alien MechaGodzilla let out a roar. Unlike the human version, which had something of a robotic Godzilla roar, the alien version's roar was an eardrum-piercing screech, which sounded nothing like Godzilla.<p>

The alien MechaGodzilla began advancing on the city, firing lasers out of his eyes, like the human MechaGodzilla, only more powerful and destructive. This MechaGodzilla also had missiles, and began firing them out of its fingers, toes, knees, and mouth, a chest beam, and physical strength to spare. Missile volleys were loosed upon the city, at the same time as the eye lasers, causing an entire high-rise to immediately explode. Debris and bodies flew everywhere. Massive explosions began rocking the city, and another high-rise exploded as the adjacent high-rise collapsed. People began running and screaming in fear. MechaGodzilla looked down, and fired, vaporizing a large swath of innocent civilians. A squadron of EDF jets arrived on the scene, and launched Sidewinder missiles. MechaGodzilla noticed this, and rather than just turning around, just turned his head 180 degrees and fired his eye lasers, destroying the entire squadron in seconds, so quickly, in fact, there was no time to eject.

The Evas responded immediately, and Godzilla made a beeline for Fukuoka. The Evas arrived first, and all three opened fire immediately. After landing several hits, MechaGodzilla began spinning his head very, very rapidly, and put up a shield. The shots bounced off or were absorbed. One shot was deflected back at Unit-01, causing the Eva to collapse to the ground.

"Damage minimal," said Shinji, "Asuka! I need back-up!"

"On my way, Shinji!"

Unit-02 made its way to the downed Unit-01, which now had a standard assault rifle like Unit-02's. Pulling out an attachment, Unit-01 loaded grenades and began firing. Being solid objects, the grenades ignored the shield and hit MechaGodzilla. Dropping the shield, MechaGodzilla instead unloaded on the Evas. Missiles flew everywhere, massive explosions surrounding the combatants on all sides. The Evas found themselves taking major damage, and MechaGodzilla seemed to have no shortage of missiles.

Rei was briefly knocked out. Sparks were shooting out in her cockpit, and the window had a crack. As she came to, she looked at the Eva status. Safe mode had kicked in.

"Damn!" she exclaimed, "Shinji, Asuka, I've been forced into Safe Mode."

"Well, there's goes the minigun," said Asuka.

"Damn!" replied Shinji, "We could really used that suppressive fire!"

"Well, can't one of us use it?"

"Our Evas don't have the minigun support brackets that Unit-00 has equipped in its arms. We try to pick that thing up, our arms will be ripped away. That is, the arms of our Evas. We, on the other hand, would be fine. But it's not a risk I'm gonna take!"

"_Well, shit,_" thought Asuka. While discussing their options, no one had noticed that MechaGodzilla had walked over and was firing his lasers at point-blank range. Both Evas were downed immediately, forced into Safe Mode.

"Godammit!" shouted Asuka. "Way to go, Rei! Your failure distracted me and Shinji and now we're all out!"

"Don't declare doomsday yet, Asuka," said Shinji, "The cavalry has arrived!"

Godzilla arose from the water, and roared at MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla screeched back, and the two titans got into a beam lock, which MechaGodzilla won, flinging Godzilla back in the resulting explosion. Godzilla got back up and fired his atomic breath at MechaGodzilla, which had no effect. Then, it was clear to see why: MechaGodzilla fired a missile out of his chest that had the energy from the atomic breath. The missile hit Godzilla, and created a big gash on his stomach. Fortunately, it wouldn't be there for long, thanks to Godzilla's regenerative abilities. But now, Godzilla had to be careful. This time, he charged his atomic breath a bit, then loosed it. MechaGodzilla was poised to absorb and redirect it, but the beam was strong enough to overload MechaGodzilla's absorption chamber, causing a brief shutdown while the system recalibrated itself.

Godzilla took the opportunity to start punching and kicking his mechanical doppelganger. Then, MechaGodzilla reactivated, and punched Godzilla to the ground. Shortly thereafter, MechaGodzilla began to unload on Godzilla. The saurian was engulfed in flames, and his head even caught fire. Godzilla ran around frantically, and jumped back into the water to douse the fire.

After clambering ashore once more, Godzilla whipped his tail at MechaGodzilla, hoping to knock him off his feet. But MechaGodzilla jumped over it like a jump rope, and opened up his chest. He then began firing his chest beam, then all of his other weapons, and unloaded on Godzilla. This assault lasted a full minute, before MechaGodzilla stopped to recharge his lasers, and create more missiles from anti-matter. Godzilla, meanwhile, was now a blood sprinkler, and collapsed to the ground.

"Oh, no!" shouted Rei, "The king is down!"

"He can't be stopped…" Asuka panicked, "HE CAN'T BE STOPPED!"

It was the worst time for Asuka to be panicking. She and Shinji were in separate cockpits, which meant she couldn't seek comfort from Shinji. She just broke down in tears. Shinji felt terrible that he couldn't be there for his best friend.

* * *

><p>At NERV HQ, Kaji was watching the whole battle. When Misato looked at him, he was smiling.<p>

"Why are you smiling?! Godzilla could be dying or dead!"

"I know what's gonna happen next," replied Kaji, "This is just like the movie Toho released in 1974."

Godzilla did indeed do what Kaji was thinking. Several undetonated missiles lodged in Godzilla's skin came unlodged, slowly, as if they were floating. Then MechaGodzilla found himself being pulled in towards Godzilla.

MechaGodzilla tried in vain to fly away. Godzilla pulled him in close, and grabbed his head. Aboard the Invador mothership, the Invador Controller looked on in disbelief.

"What is he doing?!" he shouted.

"Sir, it would appear Godzilla has some sort of magnetic field he can generate. Right now, it's set at negative."

The Controller's eyes widened as he saw what he thought was impossible: Godzilla twisted MechaGodzilla's head the wrong way, and ripped it off! With no fail-safes, the now-headless robot collapsed to the ground.

Godzilla then took a few steps back, and charged his atomic breath. Spinning around, it turned red, and Godzilla loosed the Spiral Ray on the remains, obliterating them in a massive fireball. The three Evas then came out of Safe Mode, got up, and the cyborgs bowed to Godzilla, who bowed back, as was Japanese custom.

The Invador Controller, meanwhile, ordered a full withdrawal of all forces while they rethought their strategy and rebuilt their lost forces.

"You may have bested us, humans! But make the most of today! Because tomorrow, you won't be laughing! For every MechaGodzilla you destroy, a thousand more stand ready to take its place!"

Returning to base, the three pilots unsuited and went to get something to eat. Shinji had a peanut butter sandwich with Doritos and Sprite, Asuka made a hamburger and a Pepsi, and Rei had a few hot dogs.

"Ah, now this is a lunch," said Shinji.

"Boy, you said it, man," replied Asuka.

"I like trains," said Rei, randomly. A random train then ran her over, but she got up unscathed. Shinji and Asuka sat there, bug-eyed, wondering what the hell just happened.

"Yeaaaaahhhh, I can't explain that, either," said Rei.

* * *

><p>The next Monday, the three teens were in their classroom at school. Among their classmates were Kensuke Aida, the class nerd and one of Shinji's friends, and Hikari Horaki, class representative and Asuka's other best friend (I say other because Asuka hangs out with Shinji more nowadays). The teacher was speaking.<p>

"Since the alien invasion on Saturday, the superintendent has announced that we must practice emergency procedures every week, effective immediately. So, in a few minutes, we are going to practice these new procedures."

"Are these new procedures just earthquake and fire drill procedures with a flashy new name slapped on?" asked Rei.

"Uh…yes. Yes they are."

"Thought so. If we want to protect ourselves from a monster attack, everyone should go to that monster shelter this school sunk so much money into. Except for me, Shinji, and Asuka. We have our own job to do during an attack."

"Ah, yes. Piloting Evas into battle against those monsters. Know that if the call ever comes from NERV, you are excused from class for the rest of the day."

"Thanks, Mrs. Gaylord," said Rei, who then began to snicker at the name of her American immigrant teacher.

"It's not funny!" snapped Mrs. Gaylord.

"It's totally funny!"

"Rei," said Shinji, "i-i-it really isn't."

"What would you know about the Rule of Funny, Shinji?"

"I know that this is not funny and you should just sit down and shut up before you get in trouble."

By now, Rei was laughing uncontrollably.

"But who names their family Gaylord? She's a woman! She should call her-herself, hahaha, LESBIANLADY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The entire class groaned. Shinji buried his face in his hands.

"Oh my god, Rei," he mumbled into his hands.

"What are you, stupid?!" shouted Asuka all of a sudden. A second later, she covered her mouth as she realized she had used her old catchphrase. The shame and guilt she harbored over her old personality flooded over her.

By now, Mrs. Gaylord's face was a deep red, not from embarrassment, but from anger. It was building up inside of her. No one insulted her family name!

Then, she lost it, and bolted from her desk. She grabbed Rei by the collar of her uniform, and lifted her off the ground.

"F*CK YOU, YA LITTLE BITCH!" she screamed, and punched Rei in the face. Everyone gasped, and Shinji knew what to do immediately. He pulled out a concealed pistol, and loaded a tranquilizer dart.

He aimed at his teacher's posterior as Mrs. Gaylord wailed on Rei. Asuka tried in vain to get her off Rei, but Mrs. Gaylord punched her away. Now, Shinji was pissed.

"Now you've gone too far! I hope they fire you and lock you up!" he shouted, and fired.

The dart hit pegged Mrs. Gaylord in the butt, and she began slowing down.

"Hey, who tranq'd meee…why is everything geeeeeetttiiiinnng slooooooooooowwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr?"

Mrs. Gaylord, now with a slow-motion voice, collapsed to the ground as Rei freed herself. No lasting injuries, just a black eye and a few cuts and bruises. She noticed Mrs. Gaylord was tranq'd, students were agape, and Shinji was hugging a crying Asuka.

Rei immediately ran to the office, and informed the principal that she had been assaulted by a teacher. The principal immediately called the police, and police officers stormed the classroom.

"Mrs. Gaylord! You're under arrest!"

Mrs. Gaylord got up off the floor, pulled out the dart, and threw it at an officer's face. The dart pierced his brain and killed him instantly.

"KILL HER!" shouted another officer. They all pulled their guns, as Rei stood in the doorway, students got under their desks, and Shinji and Asuka huddled in a corner, neither daring to let go of the other.

Bullets flew, but had no effect on Mrs. Gaylord. Then, Mrs. Gaylord threw off her clothes, and revealed black armor.

"IT'S AN INVADOR!" shouted Hikari.

Fortunately, Shinji had concealed a second gun, a blaster pistol. He used one arm to get out the gun, and kept the other arm wrapped around a thoroughly-scared Asuka, who kept her face buried in Shinji's chest, and her arms tightly around Shinji.

Shinji deactivated the safety, and aimed at his teacher-turned-alien spy. Pulling the trigger, a bolt of plasma came out of the gun, and hit the spy in the back of her head. Unlike bullets, the plasma bolt quickly cauterized the wound since it was superheated, and as such, no blood came out. The spy dropped to the ground, dead.

Shinji dropped the gun, in horror. This was worse than when his dad had ordered him to crush Toji in the palm of his Eva's hand. Though Toji had survived and could still talk normally, he had lost his legs, and was now bound to a wheelchair. He hadn't been at school since then, and had basically disappeared from the public eye. Reports said he was being homeschooled, and had privately told Gendo he quit the Evangelion project, leaving a vacancy in Unit-03 that still has yet to be filled.

He was shaken from his thoughts by a policeman's voice.

"An alien spy."

"I might have known. Check her for weapons and anything that could be useful."

So, they searched, and after getting all they needed, took the body away to be burned. The police found something alarming: a plot to detonate a nuclear device in Tokyo!

One officer spoke to Shinji, who was still sitting in the corner with Asuka.

"You were brave, Shinji," he said.

"Am…am I in trouble?"

"Not at all. There are no laws governing the murder of hostile aliens."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Shinji, weary from the day's events, quickly went to sleep, as did Asuka. Stressing about her teacher suddenly becoming hostile, and then really being an alien spy had tuckered her out. Rei was in the infirmary having her injuries treated. Gendo was going to chew her out, but then remembered that Mrs. Gaylord was an alien spy, so instead, he said nothing on the matter, other than consoling her as she was treated for her injuries.<p>

Meanwhile, on Monster Island, the EDF had set up a facility to monitor and study the monsters. Godzilla was open to teaching the humans about the society of Monster Island.

A woman dressed in a blue jacket and denim jeans entered the Monster Island Command Center. She was greeted by General William Landon, who was in charge of operations on the island.

"Ah, our guest of honor has arrived," he greeted, "I trust the plane ride over was good?"

"Yes, it was," replied the visitor, "I'm eager to begin communications with Godzilla."

"I was reading your case file, and…I notice your connection to Godzilla III. Something about a psychic connection with him and his son...what did you say your name was again?"

"Miki Saegusa."


	5. The Secrets of the Crystals

**Well, here we are at Chapter 4. This week, another faction joins the war. Who is it? Wait and see!**

A week after the Invadors carried out their initial assault, Cthulhu had restarted his campaign. All five days that week were marred by attacks from Cthulhu's army.

On Monday, Basatan, a giant humanoid crustacean, attacked Eugene, OR. For the first time, Godzilla was first responder, later joined by the Evas. Basatan was defeated when Unit-01 ripped out his heart.

Tuesday saw Poseidon, a powerful extragalactic entity taking the form of Gamera, attack Vancouver. The shapeshifter was defeated by Godzilla's Spiral Ray.

On Wednesday, Oorn, a huge, tentacle mollusk, attacked Wake Island. The Evas defeated the beast after a long, brutal battle.

Thursday found Istasha, a cat deity, attacking Okinawa, earning King Caesar's wrath. After an epic battle, Unit-01 blasted Istasha in the face at point-blank.

And on Friday, Gol-goroth, a gigantic, black, toad-like creature, attacked Hong Kong. Godzilla and the Evas had a difficult time with the troublesome toad, but eventually, they were triumphant.

* * *

><p>It was now Saturday. NERV and the EDF were on high alert. Mothra was circling the skies above Tokyo, ready to intercept any of Cthulhu's minions or alien kaiju. The Evas were in "launch-ready" position, as in, they had already gone through the launch sequence, but were now standing above their normal deployment positions, suspended by the shoulder-mounted launch rails, waiting to launch anywhere in the world using their ankle-mounted scramjets. As usual, Rei was bored, but did not go to sleep. She didn't want to be hit on the head with a wrench again.<p>

"Will something PLEASE come up?!" she cried.

"Oh, verdammt-"Asuka began, "Rei, are you actually praying for death, destruction, and despair?"

"Better than sitting here getting FAT," Rei spat back.

"Good god, Rei," said Shinji, "you're not getting fat. Everyone knows you have one of the best figures in the entire base. Always have, always will."

"No way," replied Rei, "if anything, Asuka has the best figure."

"Oh, you really think so?" asked Asuka, smiling.

"Of course!" said Rei, "How could I compete with you?"

"And let's not forget," Asuka said, "which male in the base has the best bod."

"It's Kaji, isn't it?" asked Shinji. He knew Kaji was the resident Casanova and NERV's most eligible bachelor.

"No, Shinji," Asuka said, "It's y—"

She was cut off by an alarm.

"_Schiesse!" _she thought. She was just about to tell Shinji he had the best body amongst the males in the base.

"Code 12! Code 12!" said a voice. It was Gendo over the comm. systems. "All Evas, prepare for launch. We have a red-level emergency condition in South Africa."

South Africa? None of the Eva pilots had ever been to Africa. This would be interesting.

"Launch is go," said Shigeru.

"Roger that, Tokyo," replied Shinji. He and the other pilots had taken to calling mission control "Tokyo", in similar vein to NASA astronauts saying "Houston".

The three Evas lifted off, shaking the ground and mission control. Something fell of a shelf, and hit Ritsuko on the head.

"OW! Someone reduce the thrust on those damn things!"

No one gave her words any heed. The massive amount of thrust was needed for supersonic flight, like Concorde.

Word reached Monster Island, and Godzilla, Anguirus, and Rodan set off. Godzilla always had an uncanny sixth sense that gave him enough time to travel where he was needed. No science or telepathy could explain it.

* * *

><p>Flying through the sky, Shinji looked out the viewport of his cockpit. He could see the clouds, looking like big, floating piles of cotton candy. If clouds were cotton candy, they would be flavored white cherry. Probably. He remembered one time, during a test flight, Rei got out of her Eva and tried to eat the clouds, thinking they WERE cotton candy, but got a mouth full of water instead. It took both Shinji and Asuka ten minutes to stop laughing, and by the time they did, Asuka had the hiccups for an hour, which Rei took great delight to try to "cure" (really, she wanted an excuse to put Asuka through all forms of physical abuse, having gotten the idea from reading <em>Azumanga Daioh<em>; in many ways, she and Tomo Takino were not very different).

It only took four hours for them to get to South Africa, and once within 100 miles, Maya's voice crackled over the comm. system.

"Alpha Squad," she said (Alpha Squad was the official name of the group of Evas comprised of Units-01, 02, and 00), "we have a GPS lock on the combat zone. You are to land in Cape Town."

"Very good, Tokyo," Shinji responded, "Any other info?"

"Cape Town is experiencing a severe thunderstorm. Use caution while landing. Also, Godzilla, Anguirus, and Rodan are en route to Cape Town. They will be assisting in the battle."

"Who exactly are we up against?" asked Asuka.

"We can't get a clear view of Cape Town because of the thunderstorm. Our communications may also be spotty. But we do know that there seems to be a ton of life signatures on the ground. All are kaiju-sized. Could be Invadors."

"Impossible," said Shinji, "if they were Invadors, the attack would cover a much larger area and be targeted at major population centers."

"You could be right, Shinji," said Maya, "be vigilant."

The three Evas began their descent. The scattered fluffy white clouds were replaced by a jet-black mass of pain and suffering. In other words: a thunderstorm.

"Anti-lightning shields up!" ordered Shinji. The Anti-Lightning Shields wrapped around the Evas, absorbing and deflecting lightning bolts.

Descending lower into the clouds, a few objects, very faint yet still visible, came into view. Shinji wasn't sure what the objects were. As they got closer and closer, a feeling of dread entered his mind.

"Oh, no…" he breathed.

"What is it?" asked Asuka.

"Pull up. Pull up!"

The Evas made evasive maneuvers, dodging the objects. The objects made a quick immelman, and looped back around. One object landed on Unit-02. Before Asuka knew it, she began taking damage.

"Get off me, you arschgeicht!" she shouted.

Shinji maneuvered his Eva above Asuka's and found the cause of the damage: a giant praying mantis.

"Oh, god," said Shinji. He moved in, and had his Eva grab the giant insect off of Unit-02.

"Kuso kurae!" shouted Shinji, and ripped the head off the praying mantis.

"What was that thing?" asked Asuka, panicked.

"A giant praying mantis," answered Shinji.

"Kamacuras…" whispered Rei.

"Who?" asked Shinji.

"These giant praying mantis. They're Kamacuras, or plural, Kamacuri."

"OK, so they're not aliens. And they don't seem to be members of Cthulhu's army. I think we're out of suspects."

"No," said Asuka, "there is another."

"Who?" asked Rei.

"SpaceGodzilla," she answered.

"Don't be stupid, Asuka!" retorted Rei, "SpaceGodzilla got offed by Godzilla in '94!"

"Never underestimate SpaceGodzilla, Rei," said Shinji wisely.

As they came out of the clouds and closer to the ground, they were greeted with a horrifying sight. Fires were raging unchecked throughout Cape Town. A crapload of kaiju were rampaging, and nothing was stopping them. There was no military in sight, and no EDF mech units. All three pilots were in shock.

"Asuka…" Shinji began.

"I'll start scanning," she replied.

Unit-02 was fitted with scanning and examination equipment during its recent refit. The scanning equipment was for scanning many things, such as kaiju, enemy units, geological formations, and even whole cities. The examination equipment was for physical examination of kaiju remains, geological formations, and other things worth examining.

"Scanning complete," Asuka announced, "stand by."

The scan results began filling her screen. With each passing moment, her eyes became wider and filled with fear.

"No…no…no…"

"Asuka, what is it?!" cried Shinji.

"There's…so many of them…and not just Kamacuri, but also giant spiders, giant lobsters, giant stone lobsters and…Zillas?!"

"Zilla?! HERE?!" cried Rei.

Zilla, as many of you may know, was the result of French bomb testing in the 1960s. An unhatched marine iguana was mutated by the radiation, and in 1998, went on a rampage through Panama and Tahiti, before appearing in New York City. American officials and news media actually, legitimately believed that the monster was Godzilla, but examination of the remains revealed that the creature was not Godzilla. So, G-Force named the monster Zilla in homage to the confusion. They thought they had destroyed all of the eggs inside Madison Square Garden, but were wrong, as a single baby survived, slipped out of the city, and spent all these years asexually reproducing, creating a large species of dangerous, man-eating kaiju.

"There's more. There's…a bunch of…aquatic dinosaurs. They look like aquatic versions of Godzilla, only taller."

These, of course, were Titanosaurus (plural Titanosauri). They were another species of kaiju. The other mass-numbered kaiju species present were Kumonga, Ebirah, and Ganimes.

* * *

><p>The three Evas landed on the ground. Their weapons were already drawn, and they had activated their windshield wipers.<p>

"Visibility's low. I can't see a kuso thing!" shouted Rei.

"Activate your windshield wiper, Rei," said Shinji.

"It's on, but it's doing no good!" she replied.

"Is it at full speed?"

"Yes, it's at full-speed!"

"The windshield wipers must not be designed for this kind of weather. I'll tell dad when we back."

Shinji turned just in time to see a Zilla leaping at him. He allowed it to bite his rifle, then fired, flinging bloody giblets everywhere.

Several Zillas charged them, but Unit-00 mowed them down with the minigun. Unit-02 then began spraying plasma bolts at a group of Titanosauri. Not having very strong skin, the aquatic dinosaurs were dead quickly.

Unit-01 spotted a Kumonga near him, so it leapt into the air and came down on the giant spider with a mighty STOMP! Guts and goo went everywhere, splashing on Shinji's cockpit window. Fortunately, a UV light sweep dissolved it.

* * *

><p>Three familiar shapes appeared in the harbor. A beam of neon blue light decapitating a Titanosaurus heralded the arrival of Godzilla, Anguirus, and Rodan. Godzilla and Anguirus clambered ashore and wasted no time engaging the enemy, while Rodan flew up to engage the Kamacuri. Godzilla grabbed a Titanosaurus by the neck, and threw it to the ground. A Kumonga sprayed webbing at Godzilla, but Godzilla grabbed the web, and pulled the spider towards him, blasting it at point-blank with his Atomic Breath. Anguirus, meanwhile, was digging his teeth into a Titanosaurus' neck, snapping it and killing the dinosaur. Another Titanosaurus tried stomping on Anguirus, only to be met by the ankylasaurous' spiked carapace. Blood came squirting out in several spots. Anguirus used the opportunity to jump around 180 degrees and maul the Titanosaurus.<p>

Rodan, meanwhile, was dogfighting with the Kamacuri. The giant praying mantises were easily outmatched, as Rodan either speared them with his beak, snapped their necks or ripped their wings off with his talons, or blasted them out of the sky with his Uranium Ray. As the last Kamacuras fell to the ground in a fireball, Rodan sensed something…a presence he hadn't felt since 1956, when his parents were killed in the eruption of Mt. Aso.

He looked ahead of him, and saw a sight he thought he would never see: a swarm of giant dragonflies. Not just any dragonflies, though, but Meganula! Rodan's confusion turned to elation. His favorite food had returned.

Speeding up, Rodan went headfirst into the Meganula swarm, snapping up and swallowing Meganula by the dozen. Rodan wasn't content with eating his fill; he was going to ensure this swarm was eradicated! And he wouldn't stop until the last one was in his stomach!

Back on the ground, a Zilla leapt at Godzilla, but Godzilla grabbed the mutant by its jaw, forced it open, and fired his Atomic Breath down its throat. Rupturing the entire digestive tract, and then spreading throughout the blood system, the Zilla was dead in seconds. Another Zilla came up behind Godzilla for a sneak attack. Without warning, it fired Atomic Breath! But this Atomic Breath was different. It was green, and had no effect on Godzilla, who simply absorbed it and gained a bit more strength. Godzilla dropped the mutilated corpse of the Zilla he was holding, spun around, and fired his own Atomic Breath. The Zilla exploded in a spectacular fireball. The other Zillas looked on, eyes wide with shock. Godzilla turned to the iguanas and snarled. A new pecking order had been established. In ranged combat, at least.

The Zillas instead charged, and leapt at Godzilla. Finding himself covered in Zillas, Godzilla began throwing them off, but they kept latching back on. One Zilla made the mistake of forcing Godzilla's mouth closed so he couldn't bite them or fire his Atomic Breath. Godzilla responded with his Nuclear Pulse, vaporizing all of the Zillas on him, and blinding the others waiting to attack. Unit-02 came in, Zerg charging the Zillas and spearing them with a lance fashioned from multiple steel beams and flagpoles plucked from the rubble of Cape Town. Before she knew it, Asuka had a Zilla shish kabob, which she proceeded to javelin throw into a Titanosaurus, spearing it as well and pinning the entire sorry bunch to Table Mountain.

Unit-01, meanwhile, was kicking Ebirahs and Kumongas around. He had tried kicking a Ganimes, but their stone skin caused minor, but repairable damage. A Titanosaurus tried putting him into a Full Nelson, but Unit-01 bucked it in the crotch, causing immense pain for the aquatic dinosaur. Shinji then pulled out the pistol, shooting the Titanosaurus between the eyes. The now-dead dino fell to the ground.

Nearby, Unit-00 was mowing down Titanosauri and Zillas. There was a big swarm of them, but they fell quickly to the minigun.

"This is easy!" said Rei.

"Don't get cocky, Rei," said Shinji, "SpaceGodzilla could be lurking anywhere.

* * *

><p>With the city secured, Alpha Squad and Godzilla headed in the direction of a mysterious signal Asuka had picked up, while Anguirus and Rodan stayed behind to pick off stragglers.<p>

After walking for an hour, the foursome reached a diamond mine. Asuka ran a scan, and was quivering as she raised the viewscreen.

"Asuka, what is it?" asked Shinji.

"He-he-he's in there…" she stuttered, "along with a new contact."

"New contact?" pondered Rei.

"Alpha Squad, this is Tokyo, come in!" said a voice. It was Maya.

"Unit-01 here, receiving your signal," replied Shinji.

"Ah good. That thunderstorm cut off our communications. What happened there? Is everything alright?"

"Uh, we're good. We're all good here. Minor damage, nothing irreparable by the onboard systems. We encountered a big army of mutant kaiju."

"Mutant kaiju? What kind?"

"Oh, lots. Zillas, Titanosauri, Ebirahs, Kumongas, Kamacuri, Ganimes, and Meganula."

"Interesting…" said another voice. It was Kaji.

"Asuka ran of scan," continued Shinji, "and we've determined that SpaceGodzilla is the mastermind of this attack."

"SpaceGodzilla?!" spluttered Maya, "But Godzilla III annihilated his shiri in 1994!"

"Never underestimate someone as powerful as SpaceGodzilla, Ms. Ibuki," said Gendo.

As if on cue, SpaceGodzilla burst out of the mine, roaring. Godzilla snarled and growled. He remembered that it was SpaceGodzilla who imprisoned him as a child.

The new contact Asuka referred to rose from mine as well. Shinji couldn't describe it, but it seemed like some kind of…crystal lion. It roared like one, too.

"What the hell is that thing?!" yelled Rei.

"I have no idea, but starting now, we will call that…abomination, Krystalak," replied Shinji.

"Fitting name," replied Asuka.

"Glad you think so," said Shinji. Asuka blushed.

Godzilla, meanwhile, charged at SpaceGodzilla. He began wrestling with his evil "uncle", both combatants evenly matched. Eventually, Godzilla bit into SpaceGodzilla's neck, drawing blood. SpaceGodzilla responded by firing his Corona Beam, sending Godzilla flying backwards and into the ground.

Krystalak, meanwhile, pounced at Alpha Squad. Unit-01 sidestepped the beast, and Krystalak found himself falling flat on his face. He got back up, and fired what seemed to be a stream of crystallized energy from his mouth. The beam hit Godzilla in his back, knocking him forward as he was trying to stand up.

SpaceGodzilla floated over to Godzilla, and began crushing Godzilla's head under his foot. Then, he trapped Godzilla's arms and legs in crystals, and fired his Corona Ray at him. Godzilla roared in pain, and struggled to break free. Then, an idea floated into his brains. He fired his Atomic Breath at SpaceGodzilla, hitting his chest and causing him to drop to his feet. SpaceGodzilla fired his Corona Beam again, and met Godzilla's Atomic Breath, engaging in a beam-lock. This lasted for ten seconds, before the combined force of the beams caused an explosion. The winner: Godzilla.

Krystalak was in a fight with Alpha Squad. The combatants were in a stalemate. The Evas couldn't land a hit because of the crystal carapace (much like Anguirus'), while Krystalak couldn't get in melee range because of Unit-00's sword.

SpaceGodzilla, knocked to the ground, roared at a very high frequency. This was the call to all mutants to retreat. But before Krystalak could turn to leave, Godzilla turned and loosed his Spiral Ray on him, instantly annihilating him. SpaceGodzilla saw the whole thing, and roared in anger, charging at Godzilla. He was hellbent on killing his "nephew" for killing his "son"!

But before SpaceGodzilla could do anymore harm, Rodan swooped in and speared SpaceGodzilla. Realizing the futility of continuing to fight, SpaceGodzilla flew off. Rodan was about to pursue him, but Godzilla stopped him. SpaceGodzilla had had enough for one battle.

* * *

><p>Returning to NERV HQ, the pilots were now in their civilian clothing. They were resting quietly in their room, doing small things. Shinji was taking a small nap, Asuka was reading a Stephen King novel, and Rei was on her Apple MacPhone, playing <em>Pissed-Off Rebel Birds<em>. The day's events had taken A LOT out of them, and they needed this time. At the same time, though, they were pleased they had gone into a battle with one of Godzilla's old enemies without being put into Safe Mode. Of course, Gendo understood completely. He, too, was exhausted, having had to coordinate recovery operations in Cape Town.

The next day was a lazy Sunday for NERV. A group of Titanosauri had blundered into London and sought to destroy EVERYTHING and EVERYONE. Fortunately, the EDF had sent MechaGodzilla 2 and MOGUERA to stop them, easily killing the entire group.

* * *

><p>On Monday, July 27, 2015, NERV and the EDF held a press conference about SpaceGodzilla's attack on Cape Town.<p>

"On Saturday, July 25, 2015, a major attack took place in Cape Town, South Africa," the EDF commander began, "the attack was masterminded by none other than SpaceGodzilla, who apparently returned from the dead, returned to Earth, and organized a coalition of rogue kaiju to cause wanton destruction and death. It is clear that their goal is to destroy us and our civilization."

"The Evangelion units were dispatched to Cape Town to investigate the situation," Gendo said, "We lost contact with them due to a severe thunderstorm in the area. It was because of this thunderstorm, that the EDF could not deploy any forces to the region, and did not receive any transmissions from the region until three hours after SpaceGodzilla and his forces withdrew. NERV, however, re-established contact with Alpha Squad as they were en route to a diamond mine home to SpaceGodzilla and a new monster that my son, Shinji Ikari, dubbed Krystalak. The EDF and NERV have accepted the name is the monster's official designation. We were not privy to all of Krystalak's abilities due to Godzilla annihilating the kaiju, but we have been meticulously examining the remains. Studies by Dr. Ritsuko Akagi have revealed that Krystalak was a mix of SpaceGodzilla's DNA and the DNA of a lion. Some DNA coding common to minions of Cthulhu were also found. We are not sure whether or not there is any connection between SpaceGodzilla and Cthulhu's armies. What we do know, however, is that SpaceGodzilla's army is very organized."

"Any questions from the press?" asked the EDF commander.

"What is the status of Cape Town and its population?" asked a CNN reporter.

"Cape Town sustained catastrophic damage in the attack. There was zero collateral damage from the Earth Defenders and Evas. Roughly 70% of the city's population was killed in the battle. The South African government was evacuated and is now in a provisional camp outside Cape Town. We are…unsure about whether Cape Town will be rebuilt or abandoned."

"Where are the pilots at the moment?" asked an NHK reporter.

"They are currently in school," said Gendo, "I fought for them to come, but the school wouldn't have it. We will have a separate press conference at NERV HQ this evening."

"What is the status of Godzilla?" asked a BBC reporter.

"Godzilla, Anguirus, and Rodan are resting comfortably on Monster Island," said the EDF commander, "They sustained minor injuries, mainly consisting of bite and scratch marks, but these have healed rather quickly thanks to their regenerative abilities."

"Any official designation for SpaceGodzilla's army?" asked a CBS reporter.

"Both NERV and the EDF have agreed to the official name _Mutant Horde_."

"There will be no more questions from the press," said Gendo, and the NERV and EDF leaders and staff walked out in a dignified manner.

* * *

><p>Cthulhu had heard all about the attacks on Cape Town and London, and needless to say, he was pissed!<p>

"Who is this upstart who thinks he can one-up me?!" he fumed, "I will not allow it!"

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

"Hastur," said Cthulhu in a low, menacing voice, "call the Shoggoth from Hell. I am going to this pretender's fortress, wherever he may be, and personally declare war!"

"In your condition?" asked Bokrug.

"Oh, right," replied Cthulhu, slightly embarrassed. He cleared his throat. "My mistake."

"I will go in your stead, brother," said Hastur.

"Thank you, my brother."

Hastur took off. A few minutes later, he had found SpaceGodzilla's fortress on an island in the Pacific. He landed, and was greeted by a few Zilla. He easily flung them aside psychically.

"Take me to your leader!" he yelled to a Titanosaurus. The Titanosaurus couldn't speak the Universal Language, and only made sounds like a drowning elephant.

"Typical!" shouted Hastur, and ripped the Titanosaurus' spine out, allowing the now-dead dinosaur to fall to the ground.

SpaceGodzilla floated up to Hastur, and began "talking" in his own, roar-based language.

"I do not speak your language," said Hastur. SpaceGodzilla did not understand what Hastur had said.

"But I do know a language you would understand."

Hastur picked up a Zilla psychically, and threw it at SpaceGodzilla. Caught off-guard, SpaceGodzilla tumbled to the ground.

"That was a declaration of war from Cthulhu! Do you understand?!"

SpaceGodzilla stood up, pondered for a moment, and then fired his Corona Beam at Hastur, who easily dodged it and flew away. SpaceGodzilla ordered several Kamacuri to chase and kill him, but when he looked to the skies, Hastur had disappeared. He just growled.

Godzilla would have to wait. He had bigger fist to fry.


End file.
